Bermusuhan
by randomtuna13
Summary: Semua ini hanya karena perbedaan pendapat sedikit dan persahabatan mereka yang lengket bagai sarang Aragog tiba-tiba retak.
**Bermusuhan**

* * *

Disclaimer belongs to J.K. Rowling

Semi-AU!

* * *

Hermione Granger mengibaskan rambutnya yang coklat mengembang dan berjalan tegap dengan dagu terangkat tinggi. Tangannya memeluk setumpuk buku tebal dan berdebu dari perpustakan. Harry Potter dan Ron Weasley yang sudah menjadi sahabat Hermione sejak Troll bisa mengangkat pentungan, memandangnya heran. Sudah berhari-hari, Hermione tidak bicara pada mereka berdua. Gadis itu selalu mengernyit dahi, tidak suka setiap kali dua laki-laki itu mendekat. Semua ini hanya karena perbedaan pendapat sedikit dan persahabatan mereka yang lengket bagai sarang Aragog tiba-tiba retak.

Sebenarnya, lumayan juga sih mereka tidak bicara dengan Hermione. Gadis itu sok tahu dan sangat ngebos. Sudah berkali-kali Harry dan Ron keteteran dengan jadwal belajar yang dibuatkan Hermione. Kini, mereka bisa bebas (pura-pura) melupakan ada PR Ramalan dan Ujian Mantra.

Di sisi lain, bermusuhan dengan Hermione berarti kemerosotan nilai. Sudah dua kali, mereka kena tegur McGonagall karena PR Transfigurasinya terlalu banyak kesalahan. Dan Flitwick mengembalikan PR Mantra mereka dengan catatan : _kumohon, gunakan buku kalian._ Hanya Trelawney yang tampaknya sangat puas dengan PR-PR Harry dan Ron.

"Kita harus baikan dengannya," kata Harry suatu sore, sehabis pelajaran Ramalan.

"Yah, tapi bagaimana jika.." Ron hendak memotong. Harry memelotinya.

"Ayolah, Hermione 'kan tidak melakukan kesalahan besar. Lagipula, kita tidak pernah melihat masalah ini dari sudut pandangnya."

Ron membulatkan mata tidak percaya. "Harry! Tapi lihat sendiri! Dia memilih bermusuhan dengan kita, ketimbang—"

"Ron, PR kita bakalan kacau tanpa Hermione." Harry mulai tidak sabar dengan kesenewan Ron. "Dan ujian-ujian kita. OWL tinggal menghitung minggu, jika kau belum sadar."

Ron mengerucutkan bibir, kesal bahwa Harry memihak Hermione. "Tapi, aku tidak akan tahan jika dia mulai bicara tentang—tentang _itu_ sepanjang hari!"

Harry tidak menjawab. Ia malah menatap Ron lamaaaaa sekali sampai laki-laki berambut merah itu memalingkan wajah karena risih. Tanpa dikatakan-pun, cukup jelas pesan Harry barusan.

 _Lihat siapa yang bicara._

Ron mengangguk-anggukkan kepala dengan kesal. Masih ada semburat merah di pipinya yang berbintik-bintik. "Baik, baik! Jangan katakan. Kita akan baikan dengan Hermione nanti."

Harry nyengir. "Kau sudah dapat. Aku juga. Dan kau tahu Ron, kukira semua orang pantas mendapatkannya. Terlebih lagi Hermione."

Ron mendengus. Separuh yakin bahwa Harry menyindirnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku senang kalian menghargai pilihan sahabat kalian."

Hermione tersenyum berseri-seri. Harry dan Ron saling lirik, berusaha menampilkan wajah gembira. Gagal, mereka terus meringis, seolah menyesal membuat keputusan ini.

"Aku sudah lama membenci diskriminasi di dunia Sihir. Pertama, peri rumah, lalu Goblin, dan beberapa makhluk gaib lainnya. Dan ternyata aku baru menyadari bahwa ada praktek diskriminasi di Hogwarts." Hermione berdehem. "Masa lalu bukanlah patokan untuk mengukur masa depan. Dan kurasa sudah saatnya S.P.E.W melebarkan sayap untuk merengkuh murid-murid dari asrama yang paling dicap buruk."

"Errr.. apa kau yakin?" Ron membiarkan pertanyaannya menggantung di udara. Bahkan ia sendiri tidak yakin ia bertanya kepada siapa dan tentang apa. Ia mendesah putus asa. "Malfoy, kau bisa meninju hidungku sampai remuk, jika kau berhenti melakukan ini hanya untuk mendekati Hermione."

Draco merangkul bahu Hermione. Lencana S.P.E.W berkilauan di seragamnya. Bibirnya tersenyum ke arah Hermione yang mendongak menatapnya.

"Rencana yang menggoda, Weasley. Tapi, tidak." Hermione menatapnya balik. "Jika Hermione pikir ini adalah rencana hebat maka aku akan membantunya."

Ron sudah akan membuka mulut untuk berbicara lagi, sebelum Harry menyikut perutnya. "Ingat, OWLmu, Ron. Malfoy bisa membalikkan perkataan itu pada kita."

"Dia tidak akan melakukannya." Hermione mengangkat dagu. Harry dan Ron tampak terkejut. "Dan tenang saja, Ron. Aku tidak akan membicarakan tentang _itu_ di hadapan kalian berdua. Kalian tidak akan tahan mendengar detailnya."

Harry mungkin salah, tapi pipi Hermione tampak memerah saat mengatakan hal yang terakhir. Fakta bahwa itu berarti Hermione mendeklarasikannya secara terbuka lebih mengejutkan daripada fakta Hermione mendengar pembicaraan mereka berdua tadi. Ron memandang Draco dan Hermione, seolah bingung mau bersikap bagaimana. Wajahnya kosong seakan otaknya belum mampu menyerap perkataan Hermione barusan. Draco tertawa, lalu mengacak-acak rambut cokelat Hermione.

"Itu baru gadisku." Ia lalu mencium pipi Hermione.

Harry nyengir, hampir yakin bahwa inilah yang dirasakan Hermione saat tahu bahwa dirinya naksir Ginny. Kelegaan seorang sahabat, saat pada akhirnya sang sahabat menambatkan hatinya. Oh—dan satu hal!

Tampaknya Ron sudah memutuskan bahwa reaksi terbaiknya adalah tersedak.

.

,

,

,

,

,

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **A/N :**

Yang _ITU_ apa Author?!

Wkwk, terserah deh mau ditafsirin sebagai apa '3')/

Bbuat yang pengen agak panjangan, sabar ya :'')

Aku kadang bingung kalo nulis panjang suka lost in plot, idenya. Dan feelnya malah gak dapet =w=

Mind RnR?


End file.
